Serenity, Goku's Neice?Chapter4***
by GuardianRaven
Summary: What will Serenity do...?


Hey minna! thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
~~Guardian*Raven~~  
(Uh..i guess i should say that I don't own Sailor moon or dbz!)  
Serenity, Goku's Neice?  
Chapter4  
************************************  
  
  
There was a shocked silence, everyone's eyes were on Serenity. 'Kill him...kill him..' it  
repeated over and over in her head. Serenity looked at Goku, "This has to be a joke right? You  
didn't, you couldn't have done something so...horrible!" her eyes were pleading him to deny it.  
'Please say it's not true!Please!' but all he did was stand there, head down. Suddenly, he lifted  
his head, his eyes met hers, adn then she knew.."you did do it...but why.." she could feel her  
knees weaken with shock, 'his own brother!' She felt grief first, then teh realization hit, she'd  
never see her father...ever. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but tears of greif soon turned  
to tears of ander, rage, a feeling so powerful, she felt herself power up instantly.  
  
Trunks just watched in silence, he didn't like where this was going, judging by the temper  
she already exposed awhile ago, this was going to be very dangerous. He saw different emotions  
cross her face, greif, agony, then rage. He watched in astonishment as her hair turned blonde and   
her eyes turned green, "she's a..super saijin!" he whispered. He watche das her fists clenched and  
tears streamed down her face.  
  
Serenity took shaky steps towards Goku, "you killed my father!How could you?!" she screamed.  
Goku just watched in astonishment, she was about a meter away, when she fell to her knees, covered  
her face with her hands and broke into hert renching sobs. Goku went to put a hand on her back, when  
her head snapped up, "don't touch me!? Don't you dare touch me!" with that, she blasted into the  
air.  
  
Goku watched as she dropped to her knees and started to cry, wanting to comfort her, he  
reached out to put his hand on her back, but she yelled at him. He felt greif strike his heart,  
if only he had known! She was just a teenager, yet she'd been through so much, her eyes said so.  
He was about to blast off after her, when he felt a hand on his arm. "No i'll go." Trunks took  
off after her without a reply.  
  
Serenity flew, not caring where she went. She started to cry harder as it all sunk in,  
her father dead. Killed by her uncle. Why did this have to happen to her! Suddenly, she dropped  
from the sky, not caring about anything, but the wind against her face. She estimated that  
she was almost at ground level, when she felt someone catch her, she opened her eyes and looked  
into Trunks' face. Her face twisted into fury, "let go of me!" she yelled as she wrenched herself   
from him. His face was filled with pity, she hated being pitied.  
  
Trunks was following Serenity's ki, when he felt it disappear, worrying for her safety,  
he urged himself to go faster. Thats when he saw her, she was plummeting at an alarming rate  
towards the earth. Blasting foreward, he just managed to catch her a few meters away.  
  
Serenity tried to stand, but fell to her knees, she looked at her surroundings, and found  
that they were in a forest."How could this happen? All i've ever wanted was to meet my father, get  
to know him, love him." she whispered hoarsly. Trunks sat down beside her, "You don't know the  
whole story.."he was about to explain, when she interrupted him, "I don't want to hear the story,  
all I need to know is that my father is dead! And there's no bringing him back.." she burst into   
tears.  
  
Trunks watched her, he suddenly had an urde to comfort her, so her gathered her in his   
arms, so that she was crying into his chest. He heard a small "thank you.." from her and smiled.  
  
********************************  
  
ooo..Trunks and Serenity up in a tree....uh well I REALLY need People to say who they think  
Serena should be with in  
  
******Don't Judge By Looks*******  
  
I'm begging you!! I don't know who!! ppplllleeeaaassseee!  
  
~~Guardian*Raven~~ 


End file.
